thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon and Spencer
'Gordon and Spencer '''is the fourth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Gordon takes a lot of pride in being from the London and North Eastern Railway, especially being one of Sir Nigel Gresley's, A3 'Pacifics'. When a visiting engine named Spencer, a streamlined A4 'Pacific' arrived, they formed an immediate rivalry. They often competed to see which one was the best. You can decide that for yourself. Love, the Author. Plot Sir Nigel Gresley is perhaps one of the most famous locomotive designers in all of British Railways and particulary the London and North Eastern Railway, LNER for short. He was the one who designed Gordon, an experimental for his upcoming A1 'Pacifics'. His 'Pacifics' became very known for their speed and luxury. Especially the A4s, one of which, Mallard, holds the top speed record for any steam locomotive at 126 miles per hour. All the same, Gordon takes pride in being from the LNER. One day, he puffed with the Express into Vicarstown, where he saw Dodger organizing trucks in the Yard. "Why good morning, Gordon." "Morning, Dodger." "Have you heard the news?" "What news?" "The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are coming to Sodor to visit." "Splendid! Maybe I'll get to pull them. I mean who doesn't want to ride one of Sir Nigel Gresley's most famous locomotives" "You might. Or maybe they'd want to ride an LNER engine that's built by the same workshop, same designer, it's a tank engine, but it's older than the A0." "Huh! Nonsense!" "It's obviously a joke!" (Guard blows whistle) "Well, see you later." Later, Gordon was heading back to Tidmouth light-engine. When suddenly, he was diverted into a siding! Then, a fast, silver engine raced past him! "Who was that?" wondered Gordon. As he was backing out of his siding, James puffed past with a goods train. "Did you see that silver engine racing past?" "Yes," replied James. "He's the Duke and Duchess' private engine." "Hmph!" Then Gordon continued on down to Tidmouth. The silver engine was there at Tidmouth boasting to some of the engines. "My brother Mallard broke the record for the fastest steam locomotive in the world at 126 miles per hour!" "Wow!" said Norman. "That is fast." "And we are the best engines from the LNER," continued the silver engine. As Gordon drew closer, he began to recognize the silver engine's class. "A4," muttered Gordon. Gordon steamed alongside Henry. "Who's this?" "That's Spencer." "Well, well, hullo, Spencer. I'm Gordon." Spencer looked at the A0. "Well, hullo, Gordon." The two engines studied each other very carefully. Henry and Norman were confused, but Delete understood. "So, you're the brother of Flying Scotsman, the only A3 left in the world?" "Brother of Flying Scotsman the second to go at 100 and a flagship locomotive for the LNER, yes. And you are brother of Mallard, the fastest steam locomotive in the world." "Of course." "Well, around here, I'm the fastest and the best." "Oh, I beg to differ. Soon, it'll be me." "Nonsense." "Oh, you'll see." Then the two engines steamed away. "What was all that about?" asked Henry. "In a nutshell," began Delete. "Both engines are from the LNER, by the same designer and built at the same workshop. A3s and A4s tend to have a rivalry. A3s are known to be prestigous and A4s are known more for their speed." "Ah, I see," replied Henry. "I suspect they're going to have a pretty fierce rivalry." And Delete was right. That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, Spencer was boasting once more to the others when Gordon puffed in. "Be quiet and let an important express engine sleep," said Gordon. "Huh! You're just jealous that you can't go as fast as me," replied Spencer. "I can go just as fast you, Mr. Speedy Wheels." "You can't. Soon, I'll be the prestigous engine around here." "Hey! Knock it off!" said David. "I know you're both proud of being from the LNER, I know, I am too, but this needs to stop now. The rest of us need sleep too." That settled it for that night. The next day, the Fat Controller had an important announcement to make. "The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are going to London for a trip. There will be a farewell party this afternoon at Vicarstown. The schedule has been adjusted so at least some of you can attend the party." "Seems like the Duke and Duchess are going to want to go sight seeing," boasted Spencer. "Ugh! They're probably gonna wanna visit that stupid ex-pilot engine's branch line." "Well, be sure to take on plenty of coal and water. Vicarstown is at the other end of the line," advised Gordon. "Hey! I know what to do!" snapped Spencer and puffed away. "I was just trying to help," muttered Gordon quietly. Gordon followed to the station to collect the Express. Normas had shunted his coaches and Gordon watched as Spencer departed from the other platform. "Good bye, Gordon. See you this afternoon." "He'll be in trouble soon. I . . . I can just sense it," said Norman. "Yeah," replied Gordon coldly. "So can I." Then, the Guard blew the whistle and waved his green flag and Gordon set off. Gordon passed Spencer at Knapford. The Duke and Duchess wanted to visit Thomas' Branch Line. Soon, Gordon reached Barrow-in-Furness with the Express. He turned around and headed home. Meanwhile, the Duke and Duchess had returned from Thomas' Branch Line and they set off towards Killdane to visit the Peel Godred Branch Line. Gordon soon passed Spencer. "Don't forget the water!" "Who cares!?" Finally, the Duke and Duchess returned and they headed towards Crovan's Gate. "We should probably stop to fill with water," said Spencer's Driver. "No! Then, we'd be late and that would never do!" exclaimed Spencer. "We'll fill up at Crovan's Gate. I'm sure we can make it there," added Spencer's Fireman. But Spencer was soon in trouble. As he passed Kellsthorpe, his boiler felt hot. His Driver stopped him. "We're out of water!" Spencer was stuck. Meanwhile, Gordon was at Tidmouth Sheds when the Stationmaster arrived with the news about Spencer running out of water. "You have to rescue him right away! You can still make it on time." "Of course!" said Gordon, eagerly. "Alright, but for LNER's sake, fill up with water!" "Yes." They filled Gordon's tank full of water and then set off to find Spencer. Spencer was still out on the Main Line, bored. But the Duke and Duchess were having a blast! "This reminds me of the time Toby ran out of water," said the Duchess. "Yeah. Why are signalman here so irresponsible?" said the Duke. Then, they heard Gordon's whistle. "Well, ran out of water, eh?" teased Gordon. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and let's go," replied Spencer. Gordon switched lines and coupled up. "Right now, you'd be wanting my brother's extra tender, wouldn't you?" "Ha ha. Very funny," said Spencer, sarcastically. "Alright. Let's hurry along." "You can't make it on time." "Oh, we'll see about that." Gordon soon made up for lost time. "Sorry you can't visit the Steamworks," said Gordon as they passed Crovan's Gate. "Maybe next time." Gordon soon bustled into Vicarstown. The Fat Controller looked at his watch, "Right on time, Gordon. You're a really useful engine." "Well, well, well!" chortled Gordon. "What do you know about that?" Spencer felt rather embarrassed and rather foolish. The Duke and Duchess were also impressed. "That was fantastic!" said the Duke. "There really is nothing quite like this railway," agreed the Duchess. "My engines are always trying their best to be really useful," replied the Fat Controller. "Now Gordon, go take Spencer to be filled up with water." "Actually, Sir," interuppted the Duke. "We were wondering if Gordon could take us to London." "Really?" "Of course. He's very reliable," added the Duchess. "Well, it's fine. What do you say, Gordon?" "Great idea, Sir!" "But I'm your private engine!" protested Spencer. "You've been pretty full of yourself lately, it'll serve you right," reprimanded the Duchess. Spencer moaned helplessly as Gordon was coupled to his coach and he took the Duke and Duchess off to London. Needles to say, Spencer was left with a lot to think about and when the Duke and Duchess came back, he and Gordon decided to set things right. They still like to tease each other or ocassionally boast about their LNER pride, but they are always willing to help one another if needed. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Delete *Dodger *David *Spencer *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Thomas (''mentioned) *Toby (mentioned) *Flying Scotsman (mentioned) *Mallard (mentioned) *Sir Nigel Gresley (mentioned) Locations *Vicarstown *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Killdane *Kellsthorpe Road *Sodor Steamworks *Knapford (mentioned) *London (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based of the seventh seasons episode of the same name from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *A reference to "Double Header", a story from the Railway Series book, "The Eight Famous Engines" is made. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes